M577 APC
Background The M577 APC is the primary driving ground vehicle used by the USCMC. It has one front mounted twin gattling turret, and one top mounted twin cannon. The APC has a top speed of 50 miles per hour and it can fit many soldiers within it's confines. It first appears in Aliens, and apparently can run over Xenomorphs with very little problems at all; not counting the xenomorph's molecular acid. Soon after, it appeared in many other Alien and AvP medias, as well as the AvP video game series. They can be carried by the drop ship. The M577 evolved from the Marine 70 battlefield deployment strategy, which proposed a requirement for a low-cost lightweight APC capable of being transported into combat aboard a dropship. Designed as a multi-role vehicle within a lightly-equipped rapid-reaction force, the M577 is mobile and well armed. However, the rigid design restrictions and compromises imposed by the need to be drop-transportable have resulted in a lighter, less capable vehicle than other APCs currently in US service. Because of the USCM requirement that the vehicle's combat weight be kept below 15,000 kg, the M577's components were designed to be as lightweight and sturdy as possible. The chassis chosen for the prototype was based on that of the M570 family of wheeled vehicles which, in the late sixties, was being developed for use in a variety of roles, mainly as a prime mover and mortar platform. The APC is built around a 4 x 4 wheeled layout, powered by a 286 kW multi-fuel gas turbine engine which generates a power-to-weight ratio in the region of 19.7 kW/kN. Although the wheeled configuration does not give as rugged a cross country performance as a tracked vehicle, it does offer considerable savings in terms of weight penalties and reliability. Each of the massive 159 cm diameter wheels receives power independently from the engine via a fully automatic, electronically-controlled transmission system. The tires are armored against small arms and splinter, and their pressure is controlled by a central regulation system. This allows the driver to reduce the vehicle's ground pressure over soft terrain by deflating the tires, whilst still being able to reinflate them for road travel. Model Type - M577 APC Class - Armoured Personnel Carrier Crew - 2 + 12 troops SDC By Location Main Body - 1100 Wheels - 350 Cockpit - 250 Forward turret - 265 Main Turret - 345 Headlights - 75 ea Spotlight - 100 Side Door - 400 AR - 15 (vehicle AR) Amour - Stops up to and including 20mm rounds. Speed Ground - 150kph over open terrain Range - 500km Statistics Height - 2.17m, 2.81 with main turret deployed Length - 8.58m, 9.22m with main turret stored Width - 3.38m Weight - 14.5 tons loaded Cargo - Minimal survival gear in addition to all gear normally deployed with the squad of marines and crew (Extra Ammo, Sentry Guns, Field Rations, Medical supplies etc) Power System - Arco Continental R-370 Gas Turbine Engine wih an output of 286 Kw Cost - Unknown Weapons Weapon Type - 20mm Gatling Gun (2, forward turret) Primary Purpose - Anti-vehicle Range - 600m Damage - 2d4x10+10 per round, use gatling gun burst rues. Guns fire in tandem for double damage. Rate Of Fire - bursts equal to gunners attacks Payload - 1700 armour piercing rounds total Bonuses - +1 strike Weapon Type - Phased Plasma Cannon (2, Main Turret) Primary Purpose - Anti-vehicle Range - 4000m Damage - 2d4x100 per blast, Guns fire in sequence not in tandem Rate Of Fire - equal to gunners attacks Payload - 1000 blasts Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon Type - Optional Free Electron Laser Cannon (2, Main Turret, replaces Phased Plasma Cannon) Primary Purpose - Anti-vehicle Range - 3000m Damage - 1d4x100 per blast, Guns fire in tandem for double damage Rate Of Fire - equal to gunners attacks Payload - effectively unlimited. 100 blasts stored then can recharge 2 blasts per melee Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon Type - Optional Charged Particle Cannon (2, Main Turret, replaces Phased Plasma Cannon) Primary Purpose - Anti-vehicle Range - 3000m Damage - 1d4x100 per blast, Guns fire in tandem for double damage Rate Of Fire - equal to gunners attacks Payload - 100 blasts total Bonuses - +2 strike Bonuses -1 dodge Systems of Note Targeting Computer Satellite Uplink Computer and Communication System Drop Ship Remote Control Unit Full Video Transceiver linked in with the Marines armour cams that are assigned to that APC References Used Aliens Anthology Wiki Colonial Marines Tech Manual